


随风潜入夜，润物细无声

by 裕如ice (zhanbaiba)



Category: Chinese History RPF, 兰陵王 | Prince of Lan Ling (TV), 陆贞传奇 | Legend of Lu Zhen (TV)
Genre: M/M, 展白吧大逃猜, 展白衍生, 换梗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanbaiba/pseuds/%E8%A3%95%E5%A6%82ice
Summary: 百度展白吧2016换梗大逃猜活动作品





	随风潜入夜，润物细无声

**Author's Note:**

> 原题：  
> 每当我独自一人时，爱人的某件物品就会变成人类陪伴在我身边。

“呯，啪！”酒壶碎裂的声音伴随着重物落地的声音，安德王高延宗脚步虚缓，跌跌撞撞地走近床榻，没想还未走到目的地便摔倒在地。  
“阿演，阿演……”跌倒在地的高延宗没有立刻爬起，而是双眼空洞地盯着某处，嘴里一次次重复着那个让他心心念念的人名，像是又想到了什么，突然开始自嘲地笑了起来，“哦，不对，是六叔，呵呵呵呵，六叔！”  
说着，他抬起手将眼睛盖住，仿佛这样便能将一切烦忧阻隔在黑暗中，可那人说的话却似又在耳边响起，每一次忆起都像是一把利刃刺在他的心上，伴随着一阵阵绞痛。

“延宗，你已经长大了，不能再像小时候那般任性了，知道吗？”高演叹了口气，看着眼前跟自己闹别扭的大孩子，眼里满是无奈。  
高延宗没有因为高演的安抚而安定下来，自从听见府里下人们谈论着皇上的婚期，他心里就没有一刻是平静的，天知道他最初在听见这个消息时心里有多难受。  
他虎着脸，在御书房里来回踱步，嘴里还念念有词，“长大了又怎么了，长大了不好吗？阿演，你知不知道，自小我便盼着能快些长大，因为我一直觉得只要我长得够大了，便能护你周全。可是我没想到，没想到当我真的长大了，你已经要变成他人的丈夫了，你——”  
“延宗！”没等他将后面的话说完，高演便出声打断了，“朕是你的六叔！”  
这句话像是一颗炸弹，将高延宗炸得体无完肤，他愣在那里一动不动，好一会儿后，脸上慢慢地挂起自嘲的笑容，“呵呵，六叔？当初我们俩同塌而眠的时候您怎么就没想起自己是我六叔呢，现在您倒是会用‘六叔’这两个字来压我了！”  
“你，真是混账！”高延宗直白的言语让高演有些挂不住脸，不知是气的还是羞的，整个人都染上了红晕，尤其是脖子跟耳垂，颜色更艳。  
“呵呵，对，我是挺混账的，否则您也不会就这么打发我了。”高延宗声音越来越小，说到后面直接没声了，脸上也尽是失落的神色，高演看着有些不忍，他皱着眉头想了想，还是压下了心底泛起的酸楚。  
“总之，这件事现在是不可能有转圜的余地了，这朝上许多的事儿朕也是身不由己，希望你能明白，这段时间你就在安德王府里好好待着吧，没什么事儿就别进宫了。”  
一个月前，那人丢下这句话便再也不曾出现过，呵呵，明白，他明白什么呀？他什么也不明白，他也不想要明白，他只是想要一生一世守护在那人的身边啊。  
……  
“延宗，延宗你快起来，地上凉，待会儿该受寒了。”  
熟悉的声音在耳边响起，高延宗移开遮住眼睛的手，定了定神，看着身旁的人好一会儿才缓过来，“是你啊。”安德王挣扎着爬起靠在床榻边，一会儿后又抬手按住太阳穴，他今天喝了不少酒，现在只觉头疼欲裂。  
“你没事吧，需不需要我给你按一按？”  
“不用了，多谢！”高延宗看着身旁的人，心情有些复杂，五味杂陈说不清是什么滋味。  
这人是高演留在这里的玉佩幻化成人的，最初他也是吓了一跳，不过后来这人出现的次数多了，而且他见这人也没什么恶意。每当他一个人时，在他想念高演时都会第一时间出现，让他有种仿佛那人依旧陪在他身边的感觉。  
慢慢地高延宗便也习惯了，有时候还会跟他说说心里话，有些事情说出来确实是比憋在心里的好。不过这人虽跟高演有着一模一样的脸，却也有些不同的地方，否则最初见时他也不会发现这人并不是那个人。  
身旁的人似有些无奈，他微不可闻地叹了口气，“也罢，你好好休息，待会儿别忘了让下人给你煮个醒酒汤，否则明早头会更加疼的。”  
高延宗发现，这人叹气的模样跟高演还真是像，不禁心里有了打算，深深地看了他一眼，高延宗道：“这些年谢谢你陪着我，以后，以后你可以不用出现在这里了，去你想去的地方吧，那人恐怕是这辈子也不可能有什么自由了，我希望你能代替他过自己想要的生活。”  
“我只是一个死物，能有什么想过的生活，罢了，你以后能好好的便罢，我出不出现大概也不那么重要了，那，我走了，你记得我方才跟你说的话，待会儿记得让下人给你煮个醒酒汤，还有……”  
“好，我知道了，你放心吧。”高延宗出声打断了他的话，也不知是怕自己舍不得还是其它，这人以后不出现了也好，说不定能让自己彻底断了念想，以后的日子还得过，怎么过还是要看自己，至于高演，也只能祝他以后的日子能够顺畅些，少些波诡云翳，多些快乐无忧。  
后来的后来，玉佩果然再也不曾幻化成人，但高延宗始终记得他消失之前无奈又疼惜的眼神，说不定真是宫里那人的执念寄之而生，以后，就一切随缘吧。


End file.
